


Say "No"

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Locus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus gets home from work early, and Wash has a surprise for him that he has explain himself for.</p><p>"I accidently sort of adopted five cats" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say "No"

Locus nearly jumped in fear when he opened his apartment door and bumped into Wash standing directly in his path. His voice sounded like it was plastered with a wide, and very much fake grin as he leaned stiffly against the doorway so that Locus couldn’t pass through. ”Locus, you’re home early! How was work? Oh, look you went to the grocery store; those bags must be heavy.” Washington chatters, switching from subject to subject rapidly. 

Locus’ eyebrow rose in intrigue but empathy quickly took over him as he tried to go around Washington. He was quick to stop Locus’ movements by pretending he was attempting to move out of his way but in turn got in his way. 

Locus saw through it immediately and stopped with a growl. 

“What did you do that you don’t want me to see?” He inquires calmly as he feels Wash’s too straightforward gaze. 

Wash just shrugs, unseen by Locus’ pearly white eyes, and questions him, “What do you mean? I am just asking about your day, babe.” 

_Babe._ It was like the word spilled the beans on him. 

Locus dropped the bags by the doorway, and crossed his arms with his white cane tucked into his hands. “Washington, you can either remove yourself from the doorway and let me in or tell what you did.” He answers before enunciating the word, “ _babe_.” afterwards to let Wash know exactly what he did wrong. 

He only ever used that word when he did something wrong and tried to sooth him. Problem was Locus hated that term of endearment. So, it only ever slipped out when Wash had to think about an excuse to get out of trouble which he did often. 

Wash glanced down at the bag as his smile faltered but remained on his face. “Oh, _hun,_ ” He scolds. Locus noted quickly that he changed his term of endearment towards him before Washington continues, “Don’t squish the bread like that. It’s ruined now. You know what, I think you should go get all new bread and feed this squashed, useless bread to the ducks at the park across town.” 

Locus stared blankly at Washington’s small form with disbelief etched across his face. “You are allergic to gluten.” Locus snapped at Wash. 

Wash stared down at the bread as he attempted to come up with a counter argument. “But the ducks aren’t.” Washington flustered out finally. 

In the air of absolute silence that followed Wash’s idiotic excuse, Locus’ hearing tuned into the tiniest of meows that even Washington couldn’t hear. Wash realized Locus heard it when the dawning realization shone on Locus’ face. The meow had come from their apartment and Washington couldn’t hide that. 

Locus clicks his tongue in his mouth and stumbles past Washington. Washington quickly moved to grab the bags as excuses poured out of his mouth. Locus stood in the living room and mapped out their living space in his head. 

He moved towards where he thought the meowing came from. It was tough considering Wash apparently decided to chuck the groceries into the kitchen which caused the loudest racket that sent the meows into a flurry. 

Locus honed in on that. It wasn’t just a meow; it was _meows_ as in multiple. 

He turned on his heel and finally tuned in Washington’s excuses as he stared at where he thought Wash was at. 

“Why?” He stated with an air of stiffness, and exasperation. 

“I may have, accidentally sort of, adopted five cats.” Washington mumbles as he reached for Locus’ hand while closing the apartment door with his other. 

Locus bristled at the statement. 

“You what?” Locus demanded to see if he heard Wash right. Washington’s firm palm fit into Locus’ as he led him to the couch. 

Locus’ feet easily followed the familiar path but Wash replaced his hand with something warm, fuzzy, and very much alive. It had Locus sitting on the couch as stiff as a board. He didn’t know what exactly to do with the squirming creature in his hand but he figured sitting and holding it out to the world wasn’t it. 

“I kind of accidentally adopted five kittens.” Washington restated. Locus felt the couch dip next to him where Wash took a seat and by the sound of it, with a kitten in his palm too. Locus attempted to make the squirming kitten more comfortable by bringing his other hand up to give it more space to rest. 

He stayed quiet to let Washington explain before he could tell him to get rid of them. He knew it would be easier to do that once Wash explained rather than telling him off the bat and Wash keeping them out of spite. 

Wash took his quiet queue and continued to explain, “I found them in box in the alleyway. I was going to take them to animal shelter but then I saw one of them and I couldn’t bring myself to leave them alone.” Wash touched Locus’ hand to groom the kitten that was now sucking Locus’ pinky. “She’s blind, Locus.” Wash murmurs. 

Locus’ heart nearly broke at the emotion in Wash’s voice. This was why Felix called him a pushover. Locus could nearly groan in exasperation because he knew without even needing to look at the rest of the cats and their health that they were keeping them. 

“Ok.” Locus grumbled and pushed on before Wash could celebrate, “But you are caring for every single one of them, and training them to use the litter box. If the landlord asks, I’ll say we are pet-free but that’s all I’m doing for you. Got it?” 

Wash leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Locus’ lips before thanking him repeatedly. Grumbles followed the thanks as Locus got up to try and salvage the groceries from the beating they took.


End file.
